1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wet shaving implements and is directed more particularly to a blade assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide a razor blade assembly which may be connected to, and used in conjunction with, a razor handle to facilitate shaving operations. U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,070, issued Apr. 3, 1973, in the name of Francis W. Dorion, Jr. shows a blade assembly in which blade means are held between blade assembly surfaces adapted to engage the surface being shaved in front of and behind, respectively, cutting edge portions of the blade means. Such surfaces are generally referred to as "guard" and "cap".
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 419,202, filed Sept. 17, 1982, in the name of Chester F. Jacobson, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 519,565, filed Aug. 2, 1983, in the name of Chester F. Jacobson, there are disclosed safety razor blade assemblies adapted for pivotal movement, as a whole, on razor handles during shaving operations, and further having blade means individually movable within the blade assemblies in response to forces encountered during shaving operations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,292,418 issued Aug. 11, 1942 to H. E. Wetherbee, it is suggested that providing a razor with a facility for leaching out therefrom of a shaving aid, by exposure of the aid to water during a shaving operation, will produce beneficial results. The suggestion is repeated, relative to a shaving cartridge or blade assembly, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,821 issued Oct. 16, 1979 to Anthony R. Booth and U.K. Pat. No. 2,024,082 published Jan. 9, 1980 in the name of Henry Pentney, et al.